ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Terra (Injustice 2 DLC)
Terra (Tara Markov) is a DLC Playable Character in Injustice 2. Biography Tara Markov/Terra was a young human nomad who used to travel the world alongside her boyfriend Beast Boy. The two eventually joined the Teen Titans and experienced brand new adventures. Tara's happiness and joy tragically turned upside down when the Joker nuked Metropolis by tricking Superman into killing his wife Lois Lane, indirectly killing Beast Boy and Kid Flash with billions of people. After years of hiding after the Titans were disbanded and mourning Beast Boy, Terra was eventually found and recruited by Batman to join the Insurgency and help deal with Superman's Regime. She has a strong friendship with Supergirl and Batgirl and sees a mother figure in Black Canary, but is somewhat greatly hostile with Harley Quinn, who was the one who helped the Joker destroy Metropolis, which sealed Beast Boy's fate. In-Game Animation * Intro: ** First to talk: Terra walks by with a large stone hammer in her hand. Then she smashes the ground with her hammer and enters her fighting pose. ** Second to talk: Terra enters the arena mounting in a Tiger statue and stays on her position to face her opponent. After her opponent talks, she answers as she summons a rock hammer and enters her fighting pose. * Outro: She rises up in the ground with a small pillar rising beneath her and slowly conjures an increasing earthquake before she unleashes numerous pillars from the ground around her. * Round-won Pose: She crackles her knuckles whie two rock hands do the same as she says either: "This is so fun!" or "You're litterally going down.". * Successful Wager Clash: She entraps her opponent's foot in the ground and smacks him/her with her Rock Hammer. * Defeated pose: The same of Catwoman, then she punches the ground while yelling in anger and sobbing. Gameplay Set Special Moves * Sand Spear: Terra summons a Sand Spear and throws it at her opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her throw two more to increase damage. * Gaia's Rise: Terra hits her foot on the ground and conjures a Stone fist to uppercut her opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her conjure Stone Chains which entrap her opponent, breaking their defenses. * Rockslide: Terra slides towards her opponent and tackles him/her with a small earth wave. * Meteor Fall: Terra summons a large earth-shattering rock falling from the sky towards the opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her summon two more. * Earth Teleport: Similar to Sub-Zero in MK vs. DCU, Terra falls on her back, dives in the ground and appears behind her opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her smack her opponent with a Rock Hammer after appearing behind the opponent. Trait * Atlas' Hide: Terra covers her body in mud, reducing damage taken and increasingg damage dealt. Super-Mode * Aftershock: Terra uppercuts her opponent with a Stone Gauntlet. Then, she summons a massive Sand tornado around herself and the opponent, who is sent flying by the tornado's gravity. She throws three rocks at her opponent, smashes him/her with two large pillars and a gigantic Rock Head which litterally eats them. Intro Quotes Aquaman Atrocitus Bane Batman Black Adam Black Canary Black Manta Blue Beetle Brainiac Captain Cold Catwoman Cheetah Cyborg Darkseid Deadshot Doctor Fate Firestorm Flash Gorilla Grodd Green Arrow Green Lantern Harley Quinn Terra: "Don't expect me to go any easy on you, Quinn." Harley Quinn: "Hey, even Batman trusts me now." Terra: "But does he forgive you for helping that maniac?!" Harley Quinn: "You know I'm one of Mister B-Man's buddies now. Right?" Terra: "But I'll never forgive you for Beast Boy's death!" Harley Quinn: "I didn't know he was there. I swear!" Hellboy The Joker Poison Ivy Raiden Red Hood Robin Scarecrow Starfire Sub-Zero Supergirl Superman Swamp Thing Wonder Woman Ending Quote Category:DC Comics Superheroes Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:Female Characters Category:Beautifuls Category:Teen Titans Category:Playable Characters